diogonegaofandomcom-20200215-history
Princes of the Apocalypse
Princes of the Apocalypse, shortened as PotA, is a fifth edition module released as part of the Elemental Evil season. It is designed to take characters through level 1 to 15. A couple weeks later, a supplemental book called the Elemental Evil Player's Companion designed for Princes of the Apocalypse was released. Disclaimer: Wizards of the Coast urges adventurers to remember that not all rock creatures are earth elementals. A talking rock that controls boulders is a galeb duhr. A talking rock wearing jewelry is a dao. A silent rock that's resistant to non-adamantine weapons is a stone golem. A rock with wings is a gargoyle. A rock with a K is a giant bird. A rock that sits there and does nothing could be just a rock or a balor disguised by an illusion. In all cases, proceed with caution. Blurb Abolish an ancient evil threatening devastation in this adventure for the world's greatest roleplaying game! Called by the Elder Elemental Eye to serve, four corrupt prophets have risen from the depths of anonymity to claim mighty weapons with direct links to the power of the elemental princes. Each of these prophets has assembled a cadre of cultists and creatures to serve them in the construction of four elemental temples of lethal design. It is up to adventurers from heroic factions such as the Emerald Enclave and the Order of the Gauntlet to discover where the true power of each prophet lay, and dismantle it before it comes boiling up to obliterate the Realms. Table of Contents * Chapter 1: Rise of Elemental Evil ** Using This Book ** Adventure Background ** Adventure Synopsis ** Elemental Cults *** Cult of the Black Earth *** Cult of the Crushing Wave *** Cult of the Eternal Flame *** Cult of the Howling Hatred ** Running the Adventure *** Adventure Hooks *** Factions *** Starting the Adventure *** Preparing for Play *** Using Monster References *** Using the Side Treks * Chapter 2: The Dessarin Valley ** History ** Current Events ** Red Larch *** Important Red Larchers *** The Believers *** Adventure in Red Larch *** Rumors of Evil *** Red Larch Locations ** Exploring the Valley *** Travel *** Random Encounters ** Valley Sites ** The Uthgardt Tribes * Chapter 3: Secret of the Sumber Hills ** The Missing Delegation ** Early Investigations ** Cult Reprisals ** Feathergale Spire ** Knights' Quest ** Sighing Valley ** Rivergard Keep ** Sacred Stone Monastery ** Scarlet Moon Hall * Chapter 4: Air, Earth, Fire, Water ** Rooting Out Evil ** Cult Retaliation ** Temple of Howling Hatred ** Temple of the Crushing Wave ** Temple of Black Earth ** Temple of Eternal Flame * Chapter 5: Temple of the Elder Elemental Eye ** Wrath of the Elements ** Fighting the Prophets ** Saving the Delegates ** Fane of the Eye ** The Howling Caves ** The Plunging Torrent ** The Black Geode ** The Weeping Colossus ** Concluding the Campaign * Chapter 6: Alarums and Excursions ** Trouble in Red Larch ** Into the Wilderness ** Necromancer’s Cave ** Tomb of Moving Stones ** Side Treks *** New Management *** Iceshield Orcs *** The Long Road *** Curse of the Fire Witch *** Vale of Dancing Waters *** Dark Dealings in Yartar *** Rundreth Manor *** Halls of the Hunting Axe * Chapter 7: Monsters and Magic Items ** Monsters *** Howling Hatred Cultists *** Black Earth Cultists *** Eternal Flame Cultists *** Crushing Wave Cultists *** Other Villains *** Elemental Myrmidons ** Princes of Elemental Evil ** Magic Items *** Elemental Magic Items *** Relics of Besilmer *** Elemental Weapons * Appendix A: Genasi * Appendix B: Spells ** Spell Lists ** Spell Descriptions * Appendix C: Adapting to Other Worlds * Afterword Errata Global * In the book's following sections, the Intelligence (Investigation) check to find a secret door, a trap, or an object is now a Wisdom (Perception) check. Chapter 1 * Starting the Adventure: In the section's last paragraph, 225 miles is now 140 miles. Chapter 2 * Helvur Tarnlar, Clothier: Maegla is a Turami human, rather than a Tethyrian one. * Waelvur's Wagonworks: In the "Key NPCs" subsection, "area T1" is now "area T9." * Mellikho Stoneworks: In the section's second paragraph, "area T9" is now "area T1." * Fire Cult War Band: Both instances of "Eternal Flame warriors" are now "Eternal Flame guardians." * The Dessarin Valley Map: The map's scale has been corrected: 1 hex = 4 miles. The positions of Sacred Stone Monastery and Rivergard Keep have been swapped, and the X of the latter is now closer to the river. Chapter 3 * Shallow Graves: In the second block of boxed text, "Perhaps two miles to the north" is now "Several miles to the north." In the "Grave Occupants" subsection, "red surcoat with a black axe" is now "black surcoat with a red axe." * Pinnacle: In the "Spyglass" subsection, "area C3" is now "area V3." * Shrine of Stone: In the sentence that follows the boxed text, "northeast corner" is now "northwest corner." * Samular's Empty Tomb: Now called "Samular's Tomb," this subsection ends with the following new paragraph: "Stashed inside the sarcophagus is the body of a dead human knight that the Mirabar delegation was transporting to Summit Hall. The knight wears a breastplate emblazoned with the symbol of Tyr. A Speak with Dead spell cast on the corpse can reveal the knight's name (Narl Elrok) and how he died (killed by orcs)." * Trapped Stairs: The DC of the Dexterity saving throw is 15. * Wicker Giant: In the last sentence of the section, "in area H1" is now "in area H4." Chapter 4 * A15. Plaza of Fallen Spires: In the second paragraph following the boxed text, the last sentence now reads as follows: "Torhild tasked the djinni with the daunting task of keeping the palace quarter in good repair—a task he has been performing now for centuries." In the third paragraph following the boxed text, the first sentence now reads as follows: "When Aerisi Kalinoth arrived, she took possession of the horn but refused to free the djinni from his previously assigned task." * C4. Drowning Chambers: "Nine aquatic ghouls" is now "Twelve aquatic ghouls." * C12. Troll Hole: In the last sentence of the boxed text, "to the north and east" is now "to the north and the west." * B5. East Guardroom: In the last paragraph, "The other two prepare" is now "The other three prepare." * B20. Mess Hall: In the boxed text, the last sentence now reads: "Doors lead to the east and west." * B21. Screaming Statues: In the "Roleplaying Marlos Urnrayle" subsection, "flees to area B23" is now "flees to area B22." * E1. Entrance: In the second paragraph that follows the boxed text, the parenthetical description of the fire cult hand gesture now reads as follows: "one hand in a fist, thumb up, with the other hand over the fist." * E26. Fire Temple: In the first sentence of the boxed text, "in the west wall" is now "in the east wall." Chapter 5 * N3. Oubliette: In the sentence that follows the boxed text, "area A19" is now "area A18." * The Earth Portal: The following sentence now appears at the end of this section's second paragraph: "After the portal is destroyed, Ironfang turns to rust and disintegrates." * W6. Prison: In the "Prisoners" subsection, the first paragraph now reads as follows: "Four prisoners are here and awaiting their fate as sacrifices. The prisoners include two Waterdhavian caravan merchants named Kharloss and Jarlee (use the noble statistics), a Crushing Wave reaver named Dirana, and a moon elf druid named Teresiel. They have been stripped of their armor and weapons, which the cultists tossed into the lava." ** The subsection ends with the following new paragraph: "Teresiel is a member of the Emerald Enclave. She managed to conceal on her person a tiny leather packet that holds nine yellow seeds. Under the scrutiny of a detect magic spell, each seed radiates an aura of conjuration magic. Plating a seed in fertile earth causes it grow into an awakened tree after 1d6 rounds. The awakened tree understands one language known to its creator and follows its creator's commands to the best of its ability. Teresiel doesn't relinquish with the seeds willingly and is determined to deliver them to the abbey at Goldenfields. She asks the characters to help her complete the delivery." Chapter 6 * Lance Rock: In the paragraph before the boxed text, "Northwest of Red Larch" is now "Southwest of Red Larch." * T1. Entry Cavern: In the "North Tunnel" subsection, the first sentence now reads as follows: "This tunnel leads to the Mellikho Stoneworks quarry (Red Larch, area 18)." The paragraph that follows the boxed text now reads: "Beyond the wooden door, the tunnel continues ten feet before opening into the quarry behind Albaeri Mellikho's house." * T9. Chamber of Moving Stones: In the "Secret Door" subsection, "leads to the quarry pit in Mellikho Stoneworks (Red Larch, area 18)" is now "leads to a wooden shed in the yard behind Waelvur's Wagonworks (Red Larch, area 16)." * The Long Road: In the "Setup" subsection, the last paragraph now reads as follows: "The caravan travels from Womford to Red Larch along the Cairn Road, then heads north along the Long Road through Westbridge to its final destination of Triboar." * The Long Road: In "The Caravan" subsection, the fourth paragraph no longer contains the following sentence: "The route is over the Stone Bridge." * Bandit Attack: In the first sentence of the first paragraph, "on the Long Road" has been cut. In the third paragraph, the following sentence has been cut: "Fire attracts the monsters in the next encounter." * The Nettlebees: In the fourth bullet point, "Bertram knows about Wiggan" is now "Watson knows about Wiggan." * Stone Bridge: After the third block of boxed text, the DC 16 Wisdom (Perception) check should be a DC 16 Wisdom (Insight) check. Chapter 7 * Monsters and NPCs by Challenge Rating: The challenge rating of Wiggan (CR 2) and Ghald (CR 5) are now correct in the table. * Aerisi Kalinoth: Windvane—the attack bonus is now +8, and the damage is 8 (1d6 + 5), or 9 (1d8 + 5) with two hands. * Marlos Urnrayle: Ironfang—the attack bonus is now +8, and the damage is 9 (1d8 + 5). Appendix B * Erupting Earth: In the "At Higher Levels" section, 3rd level is now 4th, and 2nd is 3rd. * Whirlwind: The first sentence now reads, "A whirlwind howls down to a point that you can see on the ground within range." Category:Campaigns Category:Books Category:Elemental Evil